You're The Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: During a snowball fight, Astoria comes to Draco's defence, will they admit their feelings for each other? Astoria/Draco. Oneshot. Slight AU. COMPLETE!


**Hello everyone, this is a Drastoria oneshot which I have written for Lexi (aka Book of Hope). I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you to Emmeebee for betaing this. Little warning: slight use of swear words. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Prompts used: scenario: first kiss, word: snow.**

 **Word Count: 945**

* * *

Being invited back to Hogwarts so that he could redo his seventh year had been just what Draco Malfoy had needed. It was more of a home to him than the Manor, which now held only horrible memories of what he had witnessed. At Hogwarts, he could actually knuckle down and attempt to redeem himself for the various mistakes he'd made and the people he'd hurt in the process.

Granger had been the first one he'd made amends with. When they started the term in September, he still had nightmares each night, reliving her torture; Draco supposed it was something that would always haunt him. Then, one day, he had bumped into her in the library. Before he knew it, he had apologised to her for everything he'd put her through at school and for not helping her at the Manor. She had forgiven him and they had hugged, tears falling from both of them.

Christmas had soon come around, and he'd decided to stay at Hogwarts this time. He wanted the peace and quiet instead of the awkwardness he'd have to live through if he returned to his parents for the holidays.

He'd been sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, enjoying, for a change, reading a good book, when his peace was interrupted by a group that had just emerged from their respective dormitories. Pansy, Daphne and Astoria, along with Blaise and Theo, were all dressed in coats, gloves and scarves as if they were ready to brave the snow-covered grounds outside.

 _There's no rest for the wicked,_ he thought, sighing.

"Let me guess; you're all going outside?"

Pansy nodded, smiling mischievously with a twinkle in her eyes. "Yes, we're having a snowball fight with the Gryffindors. You should join us, and then we'll have an even team, six against six," she said.

"And who is on their team?"

"Potter, Weasel, Dean, Hermione, Ginny, and Hannah."

Draco couldn't keep the smirk from curling his lips up at the mention of Weasley. While he was civil with Harry now and didn't mind Ginny, he still hated Ron and knew he always would. The thought of hitting him with a snowball was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Stay here," he said before vanishing into the Boy's Dormitory to put his book away and get dressed. When he returned, the group left to make their way to the grounds to meet the opposing side.

Once lines were marked in the snow to show how far each team could go towards each other and the rule that magic wasn't permitted since it was a Muggle snowball fight was established, the snowballs began flying, along with swear words and laughter. It was such a fun way to unwind, and he couldn't stop himself from glancing over at Astoria, who seemed to be having a great time, laughing as she dodged snowballs before throwing hers and hitting her target.

With her brown hair flying around her so that it was almost a halo, he thought she was simply beautiful.

He was so distracted that he didn't see Ron throw a snowball at him until it hit him square in the face.

Draco glared at the red head. "Oh, it's on now."

Making snowballs quickly, he threw them at Ron's chest and legs, laughing when he tripped and fell back into the snow.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Weasel?" Draco said, proudly.

Ron was fuming, especially when he saw Harry and Hermione laughing. "It isn't fucking funny!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, now, mate; it was," Harry said. "It's only a bit of fun."

"I'll fucking show him," Ron snarled. He ran over the line towards Draco. The punch that was meant for him, however, didn't connect with Draco, but with Astoria, who had gotten in front of the blond wizard. She would have fallen if Draco hadn't caught her in his arms.

"Well, that's just sweet. Just like a snake to protect their own," Ron said, not feeling ashamed at all.

"Ronald! That's enough," Hermione admonished, glaring at him.

He ignored her, instead walking towards the castle.

"I'll kill him," Draco growled as he glared daggers at Ron's retreating form. A hand on his arm brought him back to the girl in his arms.

"He's not worth it. I'm okay; honestly, it'll just bruise," Astoria said.

Draco's grey eyes met her chocolate brown ones. "Why did you protect me?"

"Isn't it obvious, or are you blind?" she asked, giggling. "I like you."

"Oh," Draco said, going red before finally smiling. "I, well… I like you, too… I think you're beautiful."

As the others made their way back up to the castle, Draco and Astoria just stood there, looking at each other until Draco leaned in to kiss her softly. She wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him back with fervour until they broke for air.

"So, that's what it's like to be kissed," she said.

"That was your first?" he asked, not hiding the grin on his face at the revelation.

"Yes, it was."

"Well, I'm glad I was the one you shared it with, and I can promise you many more."

"I think I'll enjoy them just as much as I enjoyed that," she said.

"I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing to get you checked out," he said, touching her cheek gently but pulling away when she winced.

"You don't have to… I said I'm fine."

"I know, but I want to make sure he hasn't broken anything," he said, rather protectively.

"Fine, if it'll put you at ease," she said, giving in and walking up to the castle with her hand in his.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


End file.
